Passive
by ArsMorendi
Summary: First Naruto fanfic.NaruSasuSasuNaru. Fluff, angst and shonenai in first chapter smut and yaoi developed in latter. Features song 'passive' by a perfect circle more summary inside.
1. Passive agressive bullshit

'Passive'

First chapter: 'Passive'

Summary: SasuNaru shonen-ai first chapter then yaoi in latter chapters. Warning: Angst, smut, fluff and an authoress that doesn't know what she's doing ;

AN/The song is 'Passive' by A Perfect Circle written by Danny Lohner, Maynard Keenan, Trent Reznor and Billy Howerdel. I really thought that this song fit the event in Naruto when Sasuke and Naruto are fighting Haku's Jutsu and AU-ed the incident.

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own A Perfect Circle or Naruto.**

Cyan eyes widened in dismay.

''_Dead as dead can be the doctor tells me,''_

Uzumaki Naruto shuffled towards his friend's body; trying so desperately to ignore that horrible ache enclosing his body. Haku's needles were in the way if his every movement, it was hard to keep one eye open.

''…_But I just can't believe him,''_

Those cyan eyes burning and glossy as he shook gently at his friend's shoulder 'Sasuke…?' 

''…_Ever the optimistic one,''_

'Don't Sasuke. Please don't, you need to fight me, Sasuke don't…' Naruto resisted the urge to whimper.

''…_I'm sure of your ability to become my perfect enemy,''_

Naruto lay on his side to face Sasuke-his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted as blood trickled down his chin. Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his hand and lay silently and glossy eyed, planning to do so forever.

''_So wake up and face me_

_don't play dead cuz maybe _

_someday I will walk away and say_

_you disappoint me, maybe you're_

_better off this way.''_

They had gone through a lot together, 'now is not the time, Sasuke, not the time to get irritated with you.' Naruto's eyes darkened as stray hot tears found their way to dampen Naruto's eyes. He was unknowingly gripping Sasuke's hand.

Haku dropped his Jutsu- was there any point in killing such weakened enemies it was no fight. They still remained separated from the Jounins in the mist.

''_Leaning over you cold and catatonic,''_

Naruto suddenly smiled through tears. 'I didn't get to say and do all the things I wanted to you, so it can't end like this. I can't…there's just no way…'

''_I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been.''_

He clinged to hope, clinged to Sasuke, clinged to optimism. ' Us, our dreams are real and they'll become true, and the we can see who will win…to fight you…'

''_It's your right and your ability to become my perfect enemy_

_but maybe you're better off this way…''_

'Never hurt again…not bothered by me or annoying fan girls…' Naruto tried but couldn't laugh; instead he took out the needle protruding through Sasuke's hand, he half expected a flinch or pain in Sasuke's face, but nothing.

''_Go ahead and play dead I know you can hear this,_

_Go ahead and play dead, why can't you turn and face me?_

_You fuckin' disappoint me_

_Passive aggressive bullshit.''_

Naruto got to his knees, without thought without hesitation, kissed at Sasuke's parted lips and wiped the blood from his chin.

Please R&R, and gomen nasai, I haven't posted in a long time , plus this is so short…-;

Open to criticism and ideas (hint: maybe on how to fit NaruSasu/SasuNaru yaoi in latter chapters? -;)


	2. The sorrows of yesterday are returning

'**Passive'**

**Second chapter- Kaeranu kinou o ureero yori wa-The sorrows of yesterday are returning.**

**AN/ Authoress notes, summary and disclaimer are in first chapter. Differently presented in a format that I'm normally used to writing ; kind of experimental, and wouldn't mind getting feedback on weither this slightly abstract piece works.**

_I'd sell my _

Soul, my self esteem 

_One dollar at a time _

_For just one taste of you,_

_My Magdalena. _

Those eyes. Those fuckin' eyes, why the fuck were they his?

I'll kill you 

_No you won't._

_Descending._

My eyes widen, I realise how stupid I must look backed up against a wall that isn't really there, it's too dark to see, I don't see him and I know he is there.

Itachi.

Skipped in between and I know I was wearing clothes a minute ago. And we're fighting dominance and I hate his hands on me. Fucking me, his hard mouth on my mouth, his hard dick on my dick and I'm not letting out that hard moan but I think I just did. And there is another. And it's supposed to be wet and it isn't and this goes on forever. But this needs to go on forever because I'm still hard and throbbing and wanting, Itachi is too and I am feeling this for both of us. It doesn't stop and it doesn't stop pounding and throbbing, then his dick is in my throat and I choke and gasp and rip out his pubic hair cuz he's a bastard and he deserves it. He pushes himself further. My head wants to crack open but it doesn't. I close my eyes and lose my grip.

I'm on my face in dirt feeling that fuckin bastards dick in me ripping apart my insides. With that stupid moan moaning again that I make and hate it …and detest this.

And I'm hot and I'm cold and sweating and bleeding somewhere alone and naked. He's not there…he's not there and I don't know I'm here and crying.

Around is a mirror slicing and cutting again at my torso and it won't stop and won't go away.

'FUCK OFF!'

Naruto fell backwards distressed and in another state of incredulity. Sasuke was sitting upright, cold sweat dripping from his features his hair drenched in everything, he panted and then hugged his knees. Sasuke trembled, Naruto didn't know is he was crying-and neither did Sasuke. Naruto fell forward as Sasuke lurched forward grabbing him around the shoulders burying his head in his chest. Needles bored deeper but Sasuke didn't care.

Then they both confirmed it.

Sasuke was crying.

**An/ please R&R, it is very much appreciated. I will attempt to be a little quicker when it comes to chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

'**Passive'**

**Third Chapter-Zephyrs and rivers.**

**An/ SasuNaru NaruSasu I couldn't make up my mind who I wanted uke and seme so you'll have to read on XD. Please read and review before I lose the will to live…okay write.**

Sasuke wanted to end it. To fundamentally kill himself. That hallucination…dream, whatever it was drummed and tainted into every fibre of his being. Into his sex, ripping apart his insides. He thought not to go to sleep ever again. His body reacted to this nightmare in such a lustful way. Sasuke found himself fighting off mental images of sex, destruction, blood and Itachi. Having only to conform just to end that painful throbbing in his loins feeling disgusted and guilty afterward.

It was only made unbearable when he received awkward looks from Naruto and the occasional 'are you feeling alright?' when he must have looked distant and silent. It was brushed off easily for a while until the next time he would have to face somebody.

The summer's night was refreshing; cool breeze and light smell of blossoms filtered the air. It cooled the sun baked dusty ground and whistled through the leaves. It was a horrible night to try and sleep. Sasuke found himself at a river staring intently at the blurred river and watching white blossoms floating and clinging to long thick grass. He had probably stayed there for at least 10 minutes somehow wishing he could float down the river like that too. He involuntarily sighed and heard flamboyant steps coming towards him instantaneously knowing it was Naruto. Sasuke went to face the boy realising Naruto's small pinked lipped pout.

'I couldn't sleep!' Naruto wailed rather quietly and Sasuke turned away to the river. 'So what do you want me to do about it dobe?' was his reaction and Naruto went and joined the starring at the blossoms. He was about to ask Sasuke why he was here at the river but another question overtook. 'Sasuke?'

'Hm?'

'Wha…What woke you up like that at the bridge?'

Sasuke paused, half expecting someone to ask that question sooner or latter. 'Nothing.' He lied.

'But Sasuke you looked so distressed…you were…crying...' Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke nearly shot up in anger. 'It's none of your business dobe,' he replied through gritted teeth thinking it would be too obvious if he tried to hit him.

'Sasuke.'

Sasuke turned evidently thinking he would receive a punch. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's loose arms and pulled himself to his lips, letting go and pulling his arms around his neck. Dazed, Sasuke did nothing as Naruto attempted to gain access deeper into his mouth. Naruto pressed against him roaming downwards and gently pushing once more at Sasuke's organ. A smile met his lips as Sasuke's mouth parted in a moan and Naruto gained access. It started to hit Sasuke and dazedness expelled, he felt the urge and opportunity to try and relieve his tensions. An opening to try and get rid of his stress and allowed himself to enjoy this as Naruto had now decided to fondle. He had quickly become hard and he nearly laughed as Naruto press hard against his inner-thigh letting out a small groan. The arousal was getting thicker as Naruto demanded a kiss back; Sasuke uncharacteristically complied and gave a rough kiss against Naruto's pinky pouting lips. Then roamed further with his hand in-between Sasuke's thighs.

Sasuke's hips grinded and bucked lightly at Naruto's gentle touch. Out in the distance of the trees there was a loud flock of birds rising up through the sky in a stream of black feathers. There was sudden realisation that fell over them both as the birds started pushing across the colouring sky. Small blushes graced fine features as they looked at each other in the eye with Naruto spread against Sasuke's parted knees. Naruto shifted slightly with the intention of getting up; Sasuke's forceful hands swiftly brought him down again. Their soft hot mouths clashed with each other's taste and senses filling any void Sasuke had previously, uneven thoughts forgotten.

Naruto sighed deeply and relaxed as his shirt was pulled open and his neck was nuzzled lovingly. Sasuke's steamy breath engulfed him and was only half aware that his trousers where being slowly tugged open. Incoherent whispers were exchanged between the two and Sasuke navigated Naruto to the seam of his shorts. The belt was pulled apart impatiently and with much skill in mouth locking. Traitorous garments were discarded as the guys found themselves in each other's grasp heaving and breathing hotly. Trails of kisses ran down both necks, Sasuke placed Naruto's mouth between his hips gently demanding oral gratification, it was complied with and a soft moan of thank you escaped Sasuke's lips. His body tinged and twisted in delight and Naruto went in for more, slowly using his teeth against the pulsating organ. Naruto took this opportunity to disregard it and move across Sasuke's navel kissing and sucking at tender flesh. A series of curses and groans erupted and Naruto smiled against Sasuke's flesh. Without hesitation Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him and gained an advantage.

Sasuke let Naruto moisten his fingers; his pinky pouting lips formed around the digits thoroughly lubricated, as he didn't wish this to hurt too much. Leisurely Sasuke entered a digit and then another widening and softening Naruto's entrance. Small pleasure filled gasps cut the air exiting Naruto as Sasuke retrieved his fingers and slowly raised himself to Naruto's entrance, gradually pushing in. Naruto writhed and twisted underneath him unaccustomed to the appendage, he progressively gritted his teeth as Sasuke began moving back and forth. Naruto let out a few moans and cries gripping the bank with his fists until his knuckles were white bone. He was increasingly moving into odd pain and pleasure and his throat felt sore from letting out laments for his poor buttocks.

Steadily Naruto's body melted into Sasuke's, so pleasantly softened to the touch as he was slowly entered to the hilt forgetting if this was the tenth or thousandth time. Sasuke's hands ran through Naruto's hair stopping at the nape of his neck he would kiss and push deeper as Naruto let out a low moan. Sasuke gasped, pulling harder and faster as deep inside Naruto warm liquid flowed inside him and dampened his thighs. Almost simultaneously Naruto released and covered the earth and his stomach in hot seed, falling into Sasuke's rough kiss. They lay bare in cold sweat and hot air gasping occupied with how pleasant the grass smelt.

**Please review they are greatly appreciated **


End file.
